Asukura, the Princess of All Saiyans
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: This is the story of Vegeta's younger sister, Asukura. Slightly AU. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Birth of the Saiyan Princess Asukura

A/N: I've been playing with this story idea for quite some time and now I've finally got around to getting it published. Let me know what you guys think of it, but I warn you I will ignore any and all flames that anyone gets the bright idea to post. That's all I got to say for now and I really hope that you guys all like this story.

Disclaimer: I have said this before and I will say it once again, the amazing characters and storyline of DBZ do not belong to me, they are the property of the great and talented genius Akira Toriyama. Give him the credit, not me.

…

Rosicheena panted as she heard the cooing of her newborn baby. She had done it; she had given birth to the second child of King Vegeta and herself.

"You have given the king a princess," Malaka, the head doctor of Vegeta-Sei, said. "A strong, healthy young girl."

Rosicheena smiled. She and King Vegeta had already had a son, named Vegeta for his father.

"Bring my husband here," she said without hesitation. "I want him to see his new little daughter. And then we both will decide on her name."

Malaka nodded and left to find the Saiyan king.

…

Many thoughts raced through King Vegeta's mind as he stared down at a tiny infant girl sleeping in a cradle. This was his newborn daughter, the new princess of the Saiyan race.

He began to think of the name his mate had pondered over during their discussion just minutes before. It was a nice name, yes. And it did seem like an appropriate name for a member of the Royal Family. The Saiyan king wanted his new child, his new daughter, to have a name that would reflect on how strong and beautiful she was. Just like her mother, Rosicheena, who happened to be one of the strongest women on the entire planet.

His wife had voiced the name to him, and he agreed with her; the name the two Saiyan monarchs had chosen would be just perfect for their new little princess.

"So, have you decided on a name, your Majesties?" Malaka asked as he walked over to the cradle.

"Yes," Queen Rosicheena answered, smiling at her husband and then down at the sleeping child sound asleep in her arms before turning to Malaka. "Her name is to be Asukura."

Malaka nodded. Asukura…It truly did sound like a fine name for a Saiyan princess.

…

"A girl? Mother and Father's new baby is a girl?" Vegeta groaned as he sat in the throne room with Nappa, the General of the Saiyan Army, and Zorn, his father's adviser. Vegeta personally didn't see why his father even had an adviser at all; it wasn't like he ever listened to Zorn's advice. Maybe it was just a formality.

"Are you sure it's a girl?" Vegeta questioned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Zorn nodded.

"Yes, your mother gave birth to a strong, healthy princess," he explained, running a hand through his long, waist-length ponytail.

"Zorn, where do babies come from anyway?" the young prince asked suddenly.

At this, Zorn's face flushed a slight pink.

"That's simple enough," Nappa piped up. "You see, your father and your mother-"

"NAPPA!" Zorn growled. "Now is not the time for him to know that!"

"What are you talking about, Zorn?" Nappa asked. "I was Prince Vegeta's age when my father told me."

"That explains SO much," Zorn quipped.

"Why you-!" Nappa snarled.

"Will you two stop bickering and tell me more about my new sister!" Vegeta snapped.

"Excellent suggestion," Zorn said, still glaring at Nappa.

"So what does she look like?" the prince asked eagerly.

"We're not exactly sure," Nappa answered. "Neither of us has actually seen her yet."

"But your parents should be returning with her soon," Zorn added. "So instead of simply listening to us tell you what she looks like, you get to see for yourself."

"To be honest, I was hoping for a little brother," Vegeta groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, that's enough sulking," Zorn scolded. "Your parents will be here any moment."

"We're already here," a feminine voice said.

Vegeta, Zorn, and Nappa all turned to see King Vegeta and his wife, Queen Rosicheena. The Saiyan queen was holding a very tiny pale blue bundle in her arms. Vegeta jumped in surprise when the bundle moved.

"I-is that…my little sister?" young Vegeta asked, slowly approaching his parents.

"Of course it is," his mother smiled as she glided over to a chair. Vegeta stood beside her as the Saiyan queen lifted the blanket away from the baby's face so her son could see his new sibling.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he gazed down at his baby sister. She was almost a spitting image of their mother. Her long, spiky black hair fell down to her waist and her angelic face were both obvious traits from Rosicheena. Her eyes were closed, but the prince had a feeling that they would be the same fine amethyst color of Rosicheena's eyes. A few features on her little face resembled the sharp defined features of King Vegeta, but aside from that, the young princess was a near exact copy of her mother.

"What's her name?" the three-year-old asked, looking up at his mother and father.

"Her name is Asukura," King Vegeta answered.

Vegeta said nothing as he stared down at Asukura. She really did look like their mother, but he really didn't care about that at the time. All he wanted to know was what her power level was. Would she be strong like him, or just a pathetic weakling?

"How strong is she?" the toddler prince asked before he could stop himself.

King Vegeta's eyebrows arched and Vegeta wondered if he had angered his father. He should have kept his mouth shut!

"She was born with a power level of 570," he answered after a few minutes.

Vegeta fought the urge to shout in excitement. Finally, a sibling with a fairly decent power level! Vegeta had been born with a power level of 700, an incredible number even for a Saiyan newborn.

"Impressive," Zorn remarked. "The little princess really is strong then."

"Yes, she is," King Vegeta said, glancing down at his newborn daughter.

"When can she start training?" Vegeta asked eagerly.

"Soon," was the only reply his father gave him.

Vegeta frowned. He wanted to get an idea of when his baby sister would be able to fight and train with him. But the look that his father was giving him warned him that this was not the time to discuss the matter.

Suddenly, a soft coo sounded from the baby as the two-hour-old infant yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Yes, she had inherited her mother's deep purple eyes.

Asukura looked up at him and smiled. Actually smiled! Then, she squirmed in her blanket until she had freed her right hand and she reached for her brother's hand.

Vegeta held out his own hand. Asukura took it and placed her brother's index finger in her little mouth and began sucking on it, purring contently.

"Prince Vegeta, I wouldn't-" Zorn began, but he was cut off by a loud scream of rage.

"The brat bit me!" Vegeta screamed as his little sister smirked and bit down on his finger, her already sharp canines nearly drawing blood.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was amused that his little sister already had the audacity to do something to him.

'_Maybe we'll get along_,' the prince thought as he glanced down at his sister.

…

…

Ta-da! So, what did you guys think of this first Chapter? Please let me know and please do be honest when you do. But no flames.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, January 3rd, 2015.


	2. The Meeting with Frieza

A/N: Here is chapter 2, as promised. Thanks to Jewlbunny and Mtvlion2003 for the reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Again, Akira Toriyama is the mastermind behind the incredible manga, the awesome anime, and every other bit of franchise of DBZ. Not me, I only own Asukura in this story.

…

"Your Majesty, Lord Frieza has arrived to hear about the progress on Planet Kerasu," Zorn reported.

"Where are my children?" King Vegeta demanded.

"The prince and the princess are both in their rooms, fast asleep," Zorn answered.

"Good," King Vegeta nodded. "The last thing we need is for Frieza to find either of them."

"Yes, Sire," Zorn nodded in agreement. He knew Frieza did not know any of the children even existed, and Zorn intended to help keep it that way. In addition to being King Vegeta's advisor, the long-haired Saiyan was also in charge of looking after the prince and now the princess.

…

King Vegeta sighed and shook his head. The last time Frieza had visited Vegeta-Sei was six years ago, before Rosicheena became pregnant for the first time. But now, he couldn't have picked a worse time to visit the Saiyan planet. King Vegeta was now a father to a handsome little prince who looked almost identical to him and a beautiful little princess who looked like her mother, but with the sharper features of her father.

"How long until he's here?" the Saiyan monarch asked.

"If I had to estimate, I would say about ten minutes," Zorn answered. "Maybe fifteen."

King Vegeta stood up from his throne and walked out of the throne room.

As the time ticked away, the Saiyan king made his way to his eldest son's room. Three-year-old Vegeta lay in his bed, snoozing peacefully.

King Vegeta walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, his eyes never leaving his son's small, sleeping form. The boy stirred but didn't wake.

Suddenly, a smirk crossed the prince's face. No doubt he was dreaming about his first mission. Just days before, he had gone on a mission to Planet Yarantra. The mission should have taken three days but the boy only took one. He claimed the mission was fun, but a little dull.

King Vegeta smiled slightly, placed a hand on his boy's head before standing up and making his way to his baby daughter's room.

Little Asukura lay in her cradle, wrapped in a small, royal blue blanket. At that moment, the newborn yawned softly before turning and opening her eyes.

King Vegeta couldn't explain it, but something made him walk over to the cradle, lift the Saiyan infant out of it, and hold her close to his chest.

Asukura blinked and stared up at her father before cooing softly and holding out her tiny hands. King Vegeta ran a hand through her already long, thick, spiky black hair. The baby girl reached up and closed her hand around one of his fingers. As she had with Vegeta's before, Asukura placed the finger in her mouth and proceeded to suck on it, grimacing at the material of the gloves that the Saiyan king wore. Her fluffy, brown tail flicked its way out of her blankets and wrapped itself around King Vegeta's other arm.

King Vegeta couldn't help but smile at his daughter. Yes, he shared a strong bond with his oldest son, but now…he felt something different for the gurgling baby girl in his arms…Maybe he would share a strong bond with his little girl like he had with his eldest son. Maybe…

That's when he remembered that he needed to attend the meeting with Frieza. Both of his small children were fast asleep and he was going to have guards nearby so all they would be safe just in case any of Frieza's soldiers or Frieza himself decided to wander the corridors.

Smiling slightly as he glanced back to the corridor where the children's rooms were, King Vegeta turned and headed to the throne room to begin the meeting.

…

"So, I trust the Planet Kerasu is now under my control?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta nodded. "The Planet was occupied successfully in no time at all."

"Well, nice to see your band of monkeys managed to follow my orders," Frieza mocked. "For once."

King Vegeta knew Frieza was baiting him and he would not give the icy tyrant the satisfaction.

Yes, Lord Frieza," he answered.

"And where is your pretty little wife tonight, Vegeta?" the Ice-Jin asked, an expression that was clearly meant to feign sympathy on his face. "I heard that she will not be attending our meeting tonight."

"The queen is not feeling well this evening," King Vegeta stated coolly.

This was actually true; Queen Rosicheena had been greatly weakened by the strain of giving birth to Princess Asukura. After this pregnancy, the doctors had warned the Saiyan queen not to bear any more children. But at least before being told this, King Vegeta knew his wife had gotten the daughter that she had so desperately wished for. And truthfully, it cost the Saiyan king nothing to admit that he didn't exactly mind having a daughter either.

"What a pity," Frieza crooned, pulling the Saiyan king back to the present. "Well, I suppose it is true then, what they're saying on my ship."

"What do you mean, Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked, making no attempt to hide his confusion.

"Many of my soldiers believe," Frieza smirked and took a sip of wine. "That your wife, the queen, is incapable of bearing children."

King Vegeta said nothing.

"Such a pity," Frieza continued, a smirk climbing his lips. "After all, if she is unable to produce an heir, what good is she?"

A few gasps were heard, but that was it.

"Perhaps you could take another wife," Frieza was enjoying this. "One that could actually fufill her purpose. For in fact, that's all women really are, tools for producing children. One is as good or bad as the next as my father always says."

"Remember, Lord Frieza, these monkeys only mate once in their lifetime," Zarbon sneered.

"Oh, that's right," Frieza sighed dramatically. "So you're stuck with the worthless little snip until she finally goes off and gets herself killed."

"Lord Frieza, there is the matter of even after a Saiyan's mate dies, they merely subject themselves to a life spent alone," Zarbon reminded the lizard-like being. "Quite primitive, wouldn't you agree, Sir?"

"Indeed," Frieza sniffed. "But then, these are _Saiyans_ we're talking about."

King Vegeta tried to hide his rage. How dare Frieza and his men disrespect his wife in such a manner! But he couldn't help but feel like it had been Frieza who had spread these rumors in order to dig at him. Anyone with even half of a brain in their head could see that the Saiyan king was pretty much wrapped around his wife's petite little finger. And now, Frieza was trying to get to him by slandering her. That monster knew the way to King Vegeta's pride was through his beloved wife.

'_Thank Kami this kisama doesn't know about the prince and the princess_,' Zorn growled in his mind. He knew that King Vegeta was thinking the same thing. There was no doubt in Zorn's mind that it would be disastrous if the Ice-Jin was ever to know about Prince Vegeta and Princess Asukura.

…

Rosicheena smiled as she watched her dear little Vegeta sleep. Sometimes her husband did show a bit of favoritism to him, though it had been Rosicheena who had named the prince after his father. But it actually was appropriate; the boy looked and sometimes even acted just like a miniature version of his father.

"Sweet dreams, my little prince," she whispered, brushing his spiky, black bangs aside and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Vegeta stirred slightly and sighed in his sleep.

Rosicheena smiled before leaving the young prince's room and made her way to the bedroom of her daughter.

Rosicheena smiled down at her baby daughter as she lifted the small body out of the cradle. She still couldn't get over the fact that she finally had the daughter she had desired for so long. Yes, she did love her son and she wouldn't trade him for anything, but she had always wanted a daughter, even when she was a little girl herself. And now, she finally had her.

Little Asukura purred softly in her sleep as she snuggled against her mother.

Rosicheena's smile widened as she kissed her baby daughter's cheek, careful not to disturb her sleep before gently setting her back in the cradle.

After glancing one last time at the sleeping baby girl, her mother turned and walked out of the room.

…

King Vegeta fought to keep from telling Frieza off as the Ice-Jin kept prattling on and on about other races that were now working for him and how he expected so much more from the Saiyans and a number of other things that the Saiyan king couldn't care less about.

"Do you have your eye on any other planets at this particular time, Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked. He knew the lizard warlord would continue to boast about his 'Many accomplishments achieved throughout his lifetime' but at least the Saiyans would receive at least a moment's reprieve.

"Hmm…well let's see…" Frieza thought for a moment or two. "Oh, I know! I want Planet Jugaien, Planet Zarenchei, and Planet Parikata all occupied by the end of the week."

King Vegeta said nothing. None of the Saiyans did.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Frieza smirked.

"No, of course not," King Vegeta answered finally. "Lord Frieza."

"Good," Frieza's eyes narrowed to slits as his smirk grew broader. "I believe we're finished here. I'll return at the end of this week and I expect good news on those planets."

King Vegeta remained silent. He was afraid that if he spoke, he would slip and express his immense hatred of Frieza and that would have been the same as wishing for his own death because that's exactly what he would get.

Zorn sighed. He hated Frieza nearly as much as his king did, but he was also smart enough to know that if he said a word on the matter, he would die.

Luckily, they wouldn't have to deal with the lizard tyrant for a week. Not long enough, but almost.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know.

And the next chapter will be out on Saturday, January, 10th.


	3. Rosicheena's Announcement

A/N: Here's Chapter 3. Thank you to Jewlbunny, Explodingquasar, and dyjuan for the reviews on chapter 2. Also, an additional thank you to dyjuan for the additional review on chapter 1. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, except for Asukura and a few of my own characters and planet names that will make appearances soon. But other than that, Akira Toriyama owns everything else.

…

Two years passed without another visit from Frieza. King Vegeta and Queen Rosicheena were proud to see that their son and daughter grew stronger.

While Rosicheena loved her son dearly, there was something about having a daughter that just made the Saiyan queen very happy.

While her husband was either off on a mission, meeting with other monarchs and dignitaries of the Planet Trade Organization, or in some cases training their son, Rosicheena would spend the time with her daughter.

"Your Majesty," Rosicheena was pulled out of her thoughts by Amarantha, one of her ladies-in-waiting. Amarantha was a tall woman with long, wavy, reddish-brown hair that was usually pulled back into a ponytail and the typical onyx-black eyes of a Saiyan and wore black and silver armor over her dark green dress.

"Yes, Amarantha?" the queen asked.

"Cerise is bringing your daughter," Amarantha informed her.

Rosicheena smiled.

Just after Amarantha had spoken the door opened and in bounded the two-year-old Saiyan princess, followed closely by Cerise, another of Rosicheena's ladies. Cerise was a short woman with spiky, shoulder-length black hair that stuck up in the back, black eyes, and sported black and gold Saiyan armor over a dark red dress.

"Mama!" Asukura squealed, running straight into her mother's arms.

"Hello, sweetheart," Rosicheena crooned, hugging her daughter's small frame. The little girl smiled and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"He and Father are training," Asukura answered.

"Cerise, go fetch my husband and son," Rosicheena instructed the short-haired Saiyan woman. "What I have to say to my daughter must be said to them as well."

"Yes, my lady," Cerise said, saluting the queen, and leaving the room.

"What's going on, Mama?" Asukura questioned.

"Asukura, I have a surprise for you, your brother, and your father," Rosicheena explained to her daughter. "I want to tell you, but it wouldn't be right if I didn't let the rest of our family first."

"Please tell me," Asukura pleaded.

"I will when your father and brother join us," her mother told her.

...

"What does Mother want?" Vegeta asked his father as the two male royals left the training room.

"That's what we're going to find out," his father answered.

...

Asukura sat in her mother's lap as Cerise returned to inform the queen and princess that the king and the prince would arrive shortly.

"Thank you, Cerise," Rosicheena said. "You may go."

Cerise bowed her head and was gone.

...

"Well, hello there, Lilikoi," Nappa grinned as a Saiyan woman in a dark blue long-sleeved gown and black and silver armor strode past him.

"Not now, Nappa," the woman frowned at the burly Saiyan.

"Oh, come on now,"Nappa urged. "Surely, you can spare a second."

"Not for you," the woman fired back, tossing her elbow-length blue-tinted black hair.

"Of course you can," the Saiyan general insisted, tugging on the female's tail and completely unwrapping it from around her waist.

"I am expected to run an errand for Her Majesty," Lilikoi huffed as she smacked the male Saiyan across the face, forcing him to release her tail. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Of course you do," Nappa teased, not seeming to realize that he had been struck.

"Can't you keep this _baka_ under control?" she snapped at Zorn, who had just entered the corridor, before storming off.

"Hey, _no one_ controls** me**!" Nappa called after her before turning to Zorn. "See that, she wants me."

"Yes, executed," Zorn quipped.

"Oh, she's just playing hard to get," Nappa insisted.

"In your case, impossible," Zorn stated dryly.

"You're just jealous because the ladies pay all their attention to me," Nappa boasted.

"Telling you that you disgust them and they never want to see you doesn't mean playing hard to get," Zorn sighed wearily.

"Sure they are," Nappa replied. "It's a secret code with women. Don't you know that 'no' actually means 'yes'?"

"And am I to assume that when they say they would rather swallow their own tails than spend more than a moment with you, it actually means that they just can't stay away?" Zorn sneered.

"Exactly," Nappa nodded.

"You're severely deluded," was Zorn's response.

"You're just intimidated that I'm the one who has the ladies' eyes," Nappa smirked.

"Rolling in disgust," Zorn retorted.

Nappa glared at King Vegeta's adviser.

"At least my job has real meaning to it," he jeered. "Yours is just a formality."

"And you only got that position because no one else wanted it," Zorn stated coolly, raking a hand through his ponytail.

"That is **NOT** true!" Nappa shouted, his face flushing slightly.

"Who says it is not?" Zorn half-smiled.

Muttering a string of epithets under his breath, the larger Saiyan turned and stalked off.

"It's so easy to get him to lose his temper," Zorn sighed. "It's almost not even amusing anymore. _Almost._"

...

...

What is Rosicheena's big announcement? Find out next chapter.

So, how was it? Let me know, everyone.

And the next chapter will be out on Friday, January 16th.

...

And for those who are curious.

Here are the names of Rosicheena's ladies-in-waiting and why those particular names were chosen.

Cerise- french word for cherry

Citra- citrus pun

Amarantha- seeds/leaves from amaranth plant

And I haven't mentioned it already, Asukura's name was pun on sauerkraut, which, for those who don't know, is a dish of finely chopped cabbage fermented to give it a strong, sort of sour flavor, hence the name sauerkraut. Funnily enough, the word itself literally means 'sour cabbage'. Well, that's all for now.


	4. Asukura's Training Begins

A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. Thank you to Jewlbunny and time-twilight for the review on chapter 3. Also an additional thanks to Wildgirl6 for the additional review on chapter 1. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do own Asukura, Amarantha, Cerise, Citra, and Lilikoi, but I don't own DBZ or any of the original canon characters, Akira Toriyama does.

…

"I'm with child," Queen Rosicheena informed her family.

"What does that mean?" Asukura asked.

"It means you're going to be an older sister," her mother said.

"Another one?" Vegeta groaned. "Wasn't I good enough?"

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" King Vegeta asked his older son.

Vegeta fell silent, glaring at the floor.

"Malaka warned you not to have another child," King Vegeta frowned at his wife.

"Hey, you had just as much to do with this as I did," Rosicheena glared at her husband as she pointed at her stomach.

"That's a matter of opinion," the Saiyan king replied.

"It is not," the Saiyan queen growled, swatting at her husband

"You two might want to leave the room," Zorn suggested. "Your parents have a lot to...'discuss'."

"Translation: 'they're going to fight'," Asukura said.

"I want to stay and watch," Vegeta smirked.

King Vegeta turned away from his wife and glared at his children, more specifically Vegeta.

"Out. NOW," he growled.

Vegeta and Asukura turned and hurriedly left the room.

...

Asukura stared at everything around her as she entered the training center with her father and brother. The building was made similar to the throne room with a number of great stone pillars holding it up. In terms of size however, it was even bigger than the throne room. Though it was early in the morning, the young Saiyan princess noticed that there were three or four others already hard at work.

As she followed her brother and father to the Elite Training Room, Asukura glanced into what was clearly the Third-class Training Room, which was little more than an empty room with a bare floor and a single small mat woven from straw in the middle.

One boy with knee-length hair who looked to be at least seven or eight years older than Vegeta was already fighting four Saibamen, although he was doing less than excellent at it.

"Come on, Raditz!" shouted a man with short, spiky black hair that stuck out to the sides and a jagged scar on his left cheek. "You can do better than that!"

"I'm trying!" the boy grunted, punching a Saibaman in the face, sending it flying back into a wall before blasting it.

"Well trying isn't gonna cut it, Brat!" the man barked.

"Will you stop distracting me, Dad?" the boy Raditz, snapped, blasting a Saibaman into oblivion, only to have another come out of nowhere and scratch him across the face. The boy huffed and blasted it as well.

"You gotta have something to blame it on; it can't just be you, can it?" his father retorted.

"You see this is why I hate training with you!" Raditz screamed.

"It's not exactly a pleasant experience for me either!" the older Saiyan shot back.

Raditz gave a growl of frustration and blasted the two remaining Saibaman before storming off.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled back at his father.

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL, BRAT!" the scar-faced Saiyan warrior snarled, before stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Wow, those two have issues," Asukura remarked.

"That's Raditz and his father, Bardock," Vegeta told her. "They're low-levels, of course they have issues."

Asukura snickered as Raditz turned and shot her brother a quick glare.

A few minutes later, the three Saiyan royals arrived at the Elite Training Room, which was vastly superior to the room Asukura had seen earlier. The entire floor was covered with a royal blue mat lined with scarlet. Great stone pillars held up the room and in one corner hung several punching bags, which were currently being put to use by a number of Saiyan Elites. In another corner, a multitude of Saiyan children were sparring with Saibamen or each other.

"Vegeta, you're to train with Nappa and when I return, I'll see just how much progress you've made today," King Vegeta said to his eldest.

"Yes, Father," the prince nodded before heading off.

King Vegeta then turned to his daughter.

"I want to introduce you to your training partner," he explained.

"Oh, okay," Asukura said, eyeing her father with expectation.

A second later, a boy with spiky black hair that fell all the way to his mid-back and spiky bangs similar to Asukura's appeared. He wore a black sleeveless training gi, black boots with silver tips, and black and silver wrist guards. One of the female Saiyan trainers entered behind him. She had shoulder-length spiky black hair and she wore red and black armor.

"You wished to see me, King Vegeta?" the boy asked as he saluted his king like his father had taught him to do.

"Yes. Asukura, this is Broly," King Vegeta said, nodding toward the boy. "He will be your training partner."

"Hello, Broly," Asukura said, waving at the boy shyly.

"Broly, this is my daughter and your training partner, Princess Asukura," King Vegeta said, placing his hand on Asukura's shoulder.

"Hello, Princess Asukura," Broly said quietly, saluting the princess as he had with her father.

King Vegeta watched the boy as he saluted Asukura. Yes, Paragus had taught his boy to show the proper respect for Saiyan royalty. And hopefully, the boy also had some decent fighting power in him too. However, he had heard rumors that Broly had possessed extraordinary power when he was an infant. Some of the doctors had even speculated that his power was all the way to 10,000!

But that couldn't be even the least bit true. Otherwise that would mean that his power rivaled that of King Vegeta himself and for a mere infant to be able to compete with the King of All Saiyans, that was impossible.

Nevertheless, King Vegeta decided to keep an eye on this boy. And what better way to keep him under observation than assign him to train with Asukura? After all, she was strong and could without a doubt hold her own in a fight.

And if the boy happened to show any unusually strong fighting power, then it would be dealt with appropriately.

"Now, the two of you will train together," King Vegeta told the two children. "You are both Elites and your power levels have both been confirmed to be nearly equal. Do either of you happen to see any reason, any at all, that would prevent you from being able to train together?"

"I don't," Broly said quickly, knowng it would be useless, not to mention dangerous, to disagree with the Saiyan king.

"Neither do I," Asukura replied.

"Good," King Vegeta said. "Then it's settled. You two will begin your training immediately."

"Right," both of the young Saiyans nodded before turning and hurrying off.

"You will keep an eye on them," the Saiyan king said, turning to the trainer who had arrived with Broly.

"Of course, Sire," the female replied, saluting the Saiyan king before going to catch up with the two small Saiyans.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, January 31st.


	5. The Mother or The Child

A/N: Well, here is chapter 5. Apologies for the last chapter but better late than never. Thank you to Jewlbunny and Wildgirl6 for the reviews on chapter 4. Also an additional thank to Wildgirl6 for the additional review on chapter 2. And to all of the silent readers who don't review here is a message from Lord Chilled.

Chilled: "_**Shaaaaaaame**_ on you!"

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, except in this case Asukura and Rosicheena's ladies. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.

...

Rosicheena screamed and arched her back in agony.

"You have to push, Your Majesty," Malaka instructed the queen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Rosicheena screeched as a wave of pain crashed over her entire body. Her insides felt like they were on fire. She could feel the strain becoming worse by the minute.

Amarantha and Selauri held their mistress's hands as she cried out.

'_This can't be happening_,' Rosicheena's mind was frazzled. '_I haven't carried the full term...the baby isn't ready..._'

...

Broly and Asukura were relaxing after a hard day of training. The two Saiyan children had been training together for nearly seven months and had gotten to know quite a bit about each other. Asukura had learned that Broly's mother, Selauri, was one of her mothers most trusted ladies-in-waiting and his father, Paragus, was Commander of the Palace Guard. Asukura also knew from Broly that Paragus had gotten this position partially due to his efforts during the Saiyan-Tuffle War and also because shortly before Asukura's older brother, Prince Vegeta, had been born, Paragus had also thwarted an attempted rebellion against King Vegeta.

Broly in turn knew more about Asukura. He had already known her parents were the king and queen of Vegeta-Sei and that her older brother was the crown prince. Asukura had told him she loved having an older brother and would now she would be an older sister. Broly was hopeful that soon he would be a big brother. His mother was expecting a child in just a few months.

The Saiyan queen had never been more thankful for her two favorite ladies, Amarantha and Selauri, than she was right at this moment. They were the only two of her ladies that had been permitted to enter the birthing room, each one on either side of her, not making a sound of protest as she gripped their hands so tightly there was a chance that she would leave bruises.

She felt as though she had been in labor for years. The bedsheets had been changed at least three times, and Rosicheena continued to scream and cry out so much that her voice was now little more than a hoarse groan. The pain she had felt with Vegeta and Asukura had been nowhere near as excruciating as right now.

"Your Majesty, there's a bit of a complication," Planthorr murmured, trying not to show how disheartened he was.

...

"King Vegeta, something is wrong, Sire," Zorn informed the Saiyan king after entering the throne room and going through the proper courtesies.

"What is it?" King Vegeta turned sharply around.

"The baby is not positioned properly," Zorn explained. "They believe the baby is likely to die unless another...procedure is taken...They wished to me to inform your majesty that you may have to decide between the life of the queen...or the life of the new prince or princess..."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Sunday, February 7th.


	6. The Death of a Queen

A/N: Here is chapter 6, as promised. This would have been out sooner but damn Fanfiction was acting up asyou all might have noticed. Thank you to Jewlbunny, Wildgirl6, Rindou Kiara, and Son of Whitebeard for all the reviews on chapter 5. Also, an additional thanks to Son of Whitebeard for the additional review on chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, except for Asukura, Cerise, Citra, Lilikoi, Selauri, and Amarantha all of which are OCs of mine. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.

...

"**OH DEAR KAMI, MAKE IT END!**" Rosicheena screeched.

"Please, my lady, don't give up!" Amarantha urged.

"You can do it!" Selauri encouraged, pulling Rosicheena's bangs away from the struggling queen's face.

Rosicheena was in so much pain, she found herself wishing for death. No, she couldn't give up. Not at the cost of her new son or daughter...not for her older son and daughter.

"**TELL THE KING HIS CHILD IS COMING!**" she screamed, her amethyst eyes glazed with pain.

One final push and the only sounds in the room where Rosicheena's gasps and the infant's lusty cries.

...

"Your Majesty!" Zorn hurried into the throne room. "Her Majesty's finally delivered. A healthy son."

King Vegeta said nothing, but the surprise was evident on his normally stoic face.

...

While the doctors tended to Rosicheena and the new baby, Rosicheena's three favorite ladies, Amarantha, Selauri, and Lilikoi, had taken the task of looking after Princess Asukura.

The three Saiyan women were worried for their mistress and her child, but they managed to conceal it for the sake of the toddler princess temporarily placed in their care.

"So Mama had a boy?" Asukura asked Lilikoi, a lady clad in a dark purple gown with a low-cut ruffled collar opening upon a skirt of lilac and a small, simple necklace of dark purple stones that matched the color of her dress exactly and silver. Her spiky, black hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung over her right shoulder.

"That's right," Lilikoi answered with a smile. "She had an adorable little prince that she and your father have decided to name Tarble."

"That's great," the small princess grinned.

"Before long, you'll have another brother to play with," Selauri, a woman in a long-sleeved dark green gown opening over a skirt just a shade lighter than the gown and her waist-length black hair pulled into a single braid that fell over her left shoulder.

Asukura liked Selauri. Not only was the woman one of Queen Rosicheena's favorite ladies, but also the mother of Asukura's best friend, Broly.

"Will we be able to play and train together?" Asukura asked. She was looking forward to spending time with her new baby brother.

"First, the doctors have to evaluate just how strong your new brother is," Lilikoi explained to the excited princess.

"He'll be strong, I just know he'll be really strong just like Vegeta and our daddy!" the toddler insisted with a grin.

"All in good time, Your Highness," Selauri chuckled, patting the child's head.

"If you'd like, we can go find your older brother so the two of you can see your new baby brother together," another voice spoke up.

The female Saiyans all turned to see a tall woman with wavy and spiky reddish-brown hair that fell to her waist, clad in a simple, long-sleeved, dark teal gown and a necklace of teal stones.

"Good idea, Amarantha," Asukura chirped. "Let's go!"

"She's much more cheerful than the prince," Lilikoi quipped.

"I believe she gets _that_ from the queen," Selauir smiled.

"I don't doubt that," Lilikoi agreed.

...

"Has he been examined?" King Vegeta demanded.

"He has, sire," Malaka answered.

"And?" the king was growing impatient.

"The new prince has a confirmed power level of...50," Planthorr answered nervously.

"There must be some mistake," King Vegeta insisted.

"We thought so too," Malaka ventured. "But they tested three times and the result was the same each time."

"This can't be," the Saiyan monarch was beginning to lose his composure. "You cannot be teeling me that _my_ son, a prince of the Saiyan race, has such a pitiful power level."

"I'm afraid so," Malaka sighed.

...

Rosicheena, still weak from the birth, immediately asked, or rather demanded, to see her baby.

As soon as the gurgling baby was placed in her arms, the queen felt her pain just melt away. Her new son had spiky black hair that stood slightly on end in a spiky formation, much like his father's and his older brother's, with a fringe falling over his forehead. He also had tanned skin and onyx-black eyes.

"He's perfect," the queen whispered, sweeping the infant's bangs aside and kissing his forehead. The baby cooed in response.

...

"He's a sweet little prince," Asukura said as she sparred with Vegeta.

"Humph, I guess," the older Saiyan child huffed as he aimed a flying kick at his sister, who quickly dodged.

"Don't worry, it's pretty obvious that you're still Daddy's favorite," the princess told her brother as she sent a kick at her brother's stomach, which he just managed to block.

"Well, he did name me after him," Vegeta smirked.

"Mama named you," Asukura reminded him.

"Still," Vegeta puffed his chest out. "Father says I have the potential to become the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"You could," Asukura beamed at her brother. "Everyone in training says you can."

"Of course," her brother snickered.

...

King Vegeta could see no other option than to send his newborn son away to another planet where he faced no threat from the enemies of the Saiyans. It would also be more merciful than allowing his son to be looked down on by their people. Low-level fighters were already looked down on, but it would be much worse for Tarble seeing as he was a prince.

"King Vegeta!" Malaka raced into the room, his beaked face set into a look of worry. "The queen's health has rapidly deteriorated."

"What?" the Saiyan ruler growled,

"We managed to determine a way so that both the queen and the prince could live," the reptilian doctor explained. "We felt sure that we could save her, but during the night, she developed a fever. We've tried everything we know, but her Majesty continues to weaken."

King Vegeta said nothing, but brushed past the doctor, bound for the infirmary.

...

Queen Rosicheena lay in her bed, panting. There was blood everywhere. Rosicheena's sweat-drenched hair was fanned out, her purple eyes dull and tired-looking. Her skin was beginning to look pale and gain a faint grayish tinge and a somewhat waxy texture.

"Everyone leave," King Vegeta ordered.

Rosicheena's ladies and the doctors hurried out of the room.

When everyone had left, King Vegeta knelt beside Rosicheena and took her hand.

The Saiyan queen blinked and glanced wearily at her husband.

"You can't die," the Saiyan king whispered to his wife. "Our children need their mother. And I need my queen."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Sunday, February 15th.


End file.
